


《牧羊人的烦恼》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 半吊子的奇幻AU药剂师！伊万x牧羊人！卢卡龙！德扬





	《牧羊人的烦恼》

【万笛】《牧羊人的烦恼》

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮]

…

Loss of control is always the source of fear.

It is also,however,always the source of change.

…

 

拉基蒂奇再次看到人烟的时候，天幕已经被落日余晖印染出了极其温暖的颜色；老实说，拉基蒂奇并没有想到还能在这里见到一位独居的牧羊人，但现实已经容不得他多想，要么上前询问能否借住，要么就只有露宿在山林里，而这绝不是一个好主意。

越走近拉基蒂奇越能感觉到周围的静谧，每一步踏在地上的细碎声音都仿佛在破坏这份宁静，而那位牧羊人一直没能察觉到不断走进的脚步声，兀自皱着眉头对着自己的羊圈沉思。“你好？”拉基蒂奇试探着开口道，对方被这突然传来的声音吓了一跳，但很快便恢复平静，“你好。”他目光克制而礼貌地看着拉基蒂奇，“有什么能帮你的吗？”

“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，是一名药剂师，可以在您这里借住一晚吗？”这里的夜色来得很快，几句话之间天地间就已经褪去了最后的温度，夜风的凉意一分分漫上来。询问的同时拉基蒂奇一直想着如果被拒绝自己该去哪里度过一晚，但好在对方很快点头，“当然，随我来吧。”说完他又伸出手，“我是卢卡.莫德里奇。”

莫德里奇的家就在不远处，在这个荒无人烟的地方显得十分突兀，他领着拉基蒂奇朝着那幢木屋走去，回头看见在风里已经开始发颤的拉基蒂奇，提醒道，“这里的晚上退凉很快，你如果还要往山上走的话，要多准备些厚衣服。”拉基蒂奇点头说谢谢，走在他身前的牧羊人步履轻快，也不见得比拉基蒂奇穿得暖和多少，却似乎没受到半点影响，他猜对方大概是习惯了这样的环境。

一进到室内温暖的气息便扑面而来，拉基蒂奇呵了口气在自己被风吹得冰凉的手。莫德里奇给他指了指最左边的房间，告诉他可以住在那里。拉基蒂奇道过谢之后便走进去将自己不多的行李卸下；虽然屋子里处处都是莫德里奇一个人居住的痕迹，但这间客房却也很整洁。

作为刚见面的借住人，拉基蒂奇并没有打探这位好心的房屋主人隐私的意愿，他归置好自己的东西便重新回到客厅，莫德里奇已经泡好了一壶茶，见到他出来在瓷杯里倒上热气缭绕的茶水，“喝点茶暖暖吧，你看上去冻坏了。”他的笑容让拉基蒂奇有些脸红，他坐在莫德里奇面前的沙发上捧过那杯热茶，“感谢您愿意让我住进来。”

“哦，没关系的，”莫德里奇不以为然道，将装了牛奶和方糖的小陶瓷罐往他面前推了推，“我有个朋友偶尔会过来住两天，所以客房一直都有打扫。”他看了看拉基蒂奇，“所以，你也是来寻龙的吗。”虽然是疑问，却是肯定的语气，这里要不是有龙居住，也不可能每年都有这么多前仆后继的人过来。

“唔，算是吧。”拉基蒂奇想到自己的目的，不是为了龙也和龙脱不开关系。“你看上去可不像是来寻龙或者来寻找宝藏的。”哪个想找龙的不是弓箭铠甲全副武装，拉基蒂奇这个样子反倒只像是来寻找草药的，倒是很符合他药剂师的身份。

“其实我对龙或者他的宝藏没有兴趣，只是想要找一片龙鳞。”拉基蒂奇很诚实的表明自己的来意，牧羊人脸上显露出几分疑惑，随手将落在颊边的一缕棕色发丝拨到耳后，“这我倒是第一次听说，你又不是要穿铠甲的骑士，要龙鳞做什么？”

“书上说龙鳞配合合适的药草会是一味很好的药引，在我的家乡有一个女孩病得很厉害，一直用药剂压制病情却没办法根治，我想龙鳞入药也许可以救她。”他舔舔自己的唇，神情里有几分局促，出发之前就有人说过他的想法不切实际，但不努力一下就放弃实在不是拉基蒂奇的作风，所以他毅然来到了传说中有龙居住的地方，希望能够寻到一片龙鳞。

这个理由显然让莫德里奇很动容，他给拉基蒂奇续上茶，“只可惜现在的人只记得龙鳞坚不可摧可以用来制成铠甲，已经忘记它其实有更重要的作用了。”他自以为已经很了解龙了，却也是第一次听说龙鳞可以入药。

“是，所以我想试一试。”说完他又笑了笑，只是笑得很无奈，“不过这里这么大，能不能找到龙鳞也全看我的运气了。”有这么多人组团想要寻找到一点有关龙的东西都还是一无所获，他只有一个人，能否有所收获只能全靠运气。

“对了，”拉基蒂奇想起了一件事，开口道，“我听说因为寻龙的人很多，所以这一带的生意也跟着兴盛起来，叫龙镇……”他话还没说完，莫德里奇已经明白了他的想法，“你走错方向了，”他笑着说道，“另一条来的路才是龙镇，这里一般是没什么人来的。”拉基蒂奇觉得自己耳朵热了一点，掩饰般的喝了口茶。

“不过这里其实离龙住的地方更近，要找到龙鳞应该也容易些。”莫德里奇的话让他飞快地抬起头，充满希望地问道，“真的吗？”莫德里奇点点头，“有时候我放羊的时候还能看见，一眼就能认出来，龙鳞是很漂亮显眼的东西。”

想到自己的羊，莫德里奇的心情陡然低落下去，这样的表现过于明显，以至于还沉浸在自己可能找到一片龙鳞的欣喜中的拉基蒂奇都注意到了。“怎么了，”他问道，“有什么不妥吗？”莫德里奇摇摇头，“和你没有关系，是我自己的事情。”

拉基蒂奇以安静的目光示意他可以告诉自己，“其实也不是什么大事，”莫德里奇说道，的确也算不上什么大事，就是想到就让他想要叹气，“我的羊又丢了两只。”作为独自生活在山脚的孤独牧羊人，没什么比自己的羊更重要了。拉基蒂奇刚想开口说可能是野兽，但再一想，野兽捕羊动静一定不小，莫德里奇怎么可能看不到。“也许是羊自己跑丢了？”最终他说道。

莫德里奇叹口气，“如果羊脱离羊群，我总有一次能看见吧。”而事实上每一次都是这样悄无声息的，羊就不见了。被人偷走这个论点更不靠谱，他十分确定这里只有自己这一户人家。

看着拉基蒂奇开始和自己一起烦恼这件事，莫德里奇有些过意不去，他站起来试图转移拉基蒂奇的转移力，“你还没有吃晚饭吧，”他一边说道一边朝厨房走去，“希望你喜欢吃派。”

这是拉基蒂奇吃过最好吃的派，他还向莫德里奇询问了食谱，抄录下来打算回家自己试试。

饭后他主动要求清洗餐具，以作为他打扰了莫德里奇并且借住在这里的补偿，莫德里奇同意了，在他洗碗时打扫房间，然后将拉基蒂奇洗好的餐具一件件放置好。在这个过程中他们一直在聊天，拉基蒂奇得知莫德里奇已经在这里住了好几年，定期会去龙镇上采集生活用品和食材，大部分时间都用在了漫山遍野的放羊上。

当话题再一次回到龙身上时，拉基蒂奇忍不住询问道，“真的有人见到过龙吗？”莫德里奇将最后一个盘子放好，语气轻描淡写，仿佛遇见龙这样的体验不值一提，“有啊，不过现在好像越来越少了。”他笑一笑，擦干净台子上的水渍，“可能是因为龙太懒，不愿意出来吧。”

拉基蒂奇这一路听了很多有关龙的传说，但没有一个人敢这么随意的说龙太懒，“那你呢，有没有见过？”他好奇道，“我？”莫德里奇指指自己，摇摇头，“我可没有这样的好运。”

“好运还是厄运，谁说得准呢。”拉基蒂奇只为了龙落在山林间的龙鳞而来，对龙并没有什么兴趣，这种跺跺脚就能撼动大地的存在，他还是想离得远一点。更何况这条龙的名声一向不好，“他还把王子掠走了，这么些年过去也不知道王子是死是活。”

“什么！？”拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇突然拉高的声音吓了一跳，“你不知道吗，哦你一直住在这里可能不知道。”他耐心地解释道，“几年前王子失踪了，我这一路听到了很多种说法，有说他被诅咒了，也有说是和龙签订了契约，总之都是他被龙带走了。”

“都是胡说八道。”莫德里奇冷哼一声，“我在这里住了这么久了，都没见龙出过他的窝，更别说抢个王子回来了。”

拉基蒂奇见他脸色不怎么好，决定不在这个话题上继续下去，问道，“莫德里奇先生，你对这里肯定很熟悉，能告诉我哪条路找到龙鳞的可能性比较大吗？”

“叫我卢卡就好，要说哪条路可能性最大，我一时也想不起来。”他用食指点点下巴，神色已经恢复如常，“明天我陪你一起去找吧，总比你一个人乱转要好，顺便也看看附近有没有野兽偷走我的羊的痕迹。”拉基蒂奇本想拒绝，他不想给对方添更多的麻烦，但莫德里奇说得很有道理，他自己去找肯定不如跟着一个熟悉地形的人，“好，谢谢。”

“没关系，我也想为治好那个小女孩尽一点力。”莫德里奇笑着对他眨眨眼睛，拉基蒂奇的呼吸陡然窒了一下。

第二天很早他们便一起去寻找，走之前莫德里奇清点了一次他的羊，并没有少，让他松了口气。莫德里奇很熟练地领着拉基蒂奇走在陡峭的小路上，后者虽然不像他那样自在，但凭着多年在山间找寻药草的经验，也能跟上他的脚步。

“我听说龙镇上有人会花大价钱聘请一个熟悉路的人领着他们去寻龙，其实你可以尝试下这份工作。”在站上一处高点之后拉基蒂奇说道，从对方结实的小腿肌肉就可以看出莫德里奇一定时常攀越这些山岩。莫德里奇摇摇头，“我对寻龙没兴趣。”拉基蒂奇在石缝间搜寻着龙鳞，说道，“也对，不然你肯定不会一个人在这里当牧羊人。”在拉基蒂奇的记忆里，这一直是一份孤独的职业，而莫德里奇一个人在荒无人烟的山脚住着，高山和密林衬得他的木屋和羊圈格外渺小。“不过你为什么要做牧羊人呢？”

“想做点简单又放松的事情，就来这里了。”莫德里奇的回答就像他的动作一样，十分轻巧，“虽然这里有龙，有很热闹的龙镇，但真正会迷路到我那里的人很少，所以日子安静又悠闲。”他笑着看了一眼拉基蒂奇，后者轻咳了一声，移开了视线。

在找寻的同时他们聊了很多，聊到拉基蒂奇受父辈的影响成为了一名药剂师，想要通过自己的努力救治更多的人；聊到莫德里奇则是因为父辈而选择了在这里当一名独居的牧羊人，至于具体原因拉基蒂奇很体贴的没有做更多的询问；聊天的过程中拉基蒂奇才发现莫德里奇对药草也有一定的研究，理由是这里在龙粪的滋养下有各种珍奇植物，呆久了慢慢也就琢磨出了它们的用途。

“如果不是越快回去越好，我真的想留在这里一段时间，好好钻研一下这里的药草用途。”拉基蒂奇看着脚边一株难得见到的药草，遗憾地说道。

“你可以在治好她之后再过来，”莫德里奇建议道，“如果不想住在龙镇，也可以住在我家。”他迎上拉基蒂奇的目光，“我反正也一直一个人住。”拉基蒂奇的笑像是破晓而出的第一缕阳光，“我会认真考虑这个建议的。”

尽管这一路的交谈拉近了他们之间的距离，但运气却实在算不上好，拉基蒂奇虽然知道找不到才是平常事，但神色里还是难掩失望。莫德里奇抓了抓自己的棕发，“不想找的时候觉得总能遇见，真正开始找了反倒见不到。”

他们决定结束寻找的时候天幕已经暗下去，拉基蒂奇搓搓自己的手臂，“已经这么晚了，我们是不是该回去了。”虽然传说龙鳞在夜晚会散发出柔和的光泽，但天黑了脚下的路却不容易看清，拉基蒂奇并不想没找到龙鳞之前自己先摔断腿。

莫德里奇的脸被月光映衬得很柔和，神色却让拉基蒂奇看不懂，仿佛在经历一场拉锯的心理斗争，最终他下定决心，看向拉基蒂奇，“伊万，我要带你去一个地方，但你能保证可以保守秘密吗？”

他这样郑重其事的神色让拉基蒂奇也下意识地变得严肃，他绷直了嘴角，点点头，“当然，你可以信任我。”无论莫德里奇要带他去哪里，让他见什么，他都一定会保守莫德里奇的秘密。

夜晚的山林间路更不好走，有几次拉基蒂奇都险些崴了脚。莫德里奇犹豫着伸出手，语气中第一次带上了不确定和一点不易察觉的羞涩，“还有一段路，牵着手走会容易一点。”他庆幸现在是夜晚，即便月色清亮也让拉基蒂奇看不见自己已经泛红的脸。

拉基蒂奇掌心比莫德里奇更温暖些，这样的温度让人在夜里不舍的放手，牵手之后两人陷入了今天的第一次沉默里，气氛就和夜风一样冰冷，最终拉基蒂奇开口打破沉默，“你有想到羊失踪的原因吗？”

提到自己丢失的羊，莫德里奇的声音低了几分，“没有，附近没有野兽或者人的痕迹，谁会千里迢迢过来只为了几只羊。”拉基蒂奇安抚似地捏了捏他的手，“一定会找到原因的。”莫德里奇回过头对他抿着嘴笑笑，“谢谢。”

越往里走，拉基蒂奇便对自己即将面对的多了一分好奇，他们才认识不到两天，但他却笃定地认为莫德里奇不会做伤害自己的事。“你好像一点都不担心。”莫德里奇开口道，“我们才认识几十个小时，而我在夜里领着你往林子深处走，你不怕我做什么对你不利的事情？”

拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“你不会的。”他说不出来自己的信心源自于哪里，大概是对莫德里奇这个人的第一感觉和自己的第六感。“我只是不知道你要带我去哪里。”他想起莫德里奇谈论到龙时的侃侃而谈和对于王子掠走龙的断然否认，心里升起一个大胆的疑问。只是还没等他问出口，莫德里奇便停下脚步，“我们到了。”

拉基蒂奇顺着他的目光看过去，发现他们停在了一处石壁前，莫德里奇的手在他的掌心里动了动，他才想起他们还牵着手，他忙不迭松开，问对方这是哪里。莫德里奇竖起食指在嘴前，“一会你就知道了。”他不知道用什么仿佛敲开了石壁，拉基蒂奇只看着它缓缓移开，露出了隐藏在其中的山洞。

“抱歉我之前对你说了谎，”领着他往里走时莫德里奇突然说道，“我见过龙。”他停下脚步，和拉基蒂奇看着眼前的庞然巨物，“还不止一次。”

拉基蒂奇只觉得所有的字眼都卡在了喉咙口，他在文字的描述和画像里见过龙，在人们口口相传的传说和歌谣里听说过龙，但当它真正出现在面前时，拉基蒂奇才发现没有任何字眼可以去形容它。巨龙身上的黑色鳞片散发着冷冽的光泽，它阖着双目兀自沉睡着，吐息间能看见锐利的尖牙，前足上的利爪倒映着他们两人的脸。

除了弥漫在空气中尚未消散的烤肉味道之外，这一切都很符合想象中与一条沉睡的巨龙初见时的场景。

还没等拉基蒂奇找回自己说话的能力，莫德里奇已经抓起了脚边那堆吃得干净的骨头里上最大的那根腿骨，在拉基蒂奇惊恐目光的注视下用力将它砸向了巨龙的头顶，龙在睡梦里哼了两声，并没有醒。

“卢、卢卡……”他下意识地伸手拉住了莫德里奇的手臂，但后者完全不把传说中穷凶极恶坚不可摧的巨龙放在眼里，拉基蒂奇一下没拉住他，莫德里奇已经走到了巨龙面前，重新捡起那根腿骨，敲打着龙相对而言最脆弱的眼皮。“德扬，醒醒。”

无论巨龙多么强悍，眼睛总是最脆弱的地方，拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇的力道都觉得疼，很快这条名为德扬的巨龙便醒过来，睡眼惺忪里还带着几分被吵醒的无辜，“卢卡？发生什么事了？”

莫德里奇显然还在愤怒当中，不解气似的又用腿骨敲了一下龙的鼻尖，“德扬，你是不是偷吃了我的羊。”巨龙依旧是懒洋洋的，倒是一点也没掩饰，“嗯。”生怕把牧羊人气得还不够轻，还补了一句，“不是偷吃，我是光明正大吃的。”

龙也会吃烤羊？拉基蒂奇有些疑惑，他记得书里说龙会吃矿石，也说龙不需要食物就能存活，当然也说它吃人。他小心地走近一步，巨龙还在和莫德里奇说话，并没有注意到他，“我替你保守着这么大的秘密，吃你两只羊怎么了。”在莫德里奇再次动手之前，巨龙注意到了在一旁的拉基蒂奇，后者从它的神情里猜想它对自己的到来并没有什么兴趣，纯粹是为了转移莫德里奇的注意力，“啊，你今天还带了客人来，真难得。”

他转向拉基蒂奇，金色的瞳孔打量着他，“你看上去不像是个想找我签订契约的骑士。”莫德里奇将那根腿骨丢掉，将沾上油腥的手掌随意在巨龙的皮肤上蹭了蹭，“又不是每个人都想和你签订契约。”

拉基蒂奇还没有习惯被这样的一双瞳眸注视着，但莫德里奇与巨龙之间的熟稔让他放松了不少，“你好，我的确不是为了签订契约而来的，我只是想要一片龙鳞来入药。”巨龙的沉默让他又变得紧张起来，但它只是将头转向莫德里奇，“我都忘记自己的鳞片还可以入药了。”双手抱臂看上去气场甚至比龙还要强的莫德里奇丝毫不给它面子的翻了个白眼，“你能记得的事还真不多。”

在拉基蒂奇向德扬作自我介绍并且需要龙鳞的原因的时候，莫德里奇沿着它的身体仔细查看着，拉基蒂奇原本以为他是在寻找德扬落在地上的龙鳞，直到德扬毫无形象地发出嗷的一声惨叫。“拔鳞片很痛的卢卡。”德扬抱怨道，莫德里奇懒得看他，走过来将一片完整的龙鳞递给拉基蒂奇，然后才转过头对着满脸不开心的德扬，“别装，它马上就要自己掉落了，现在取下来一点都不疼。”

将手里的龙鳞仔细端详，拉基蒂奇才真正明白为什么这么对人对它趋之若鹜，龙鳞的触感并不如他想象中这样粗糙，光滑且触手生凉，内里是荧光点点的珠光白，像是同时吸收了夜晚的颜色和星星的光泽。“够了吗？”莫德里奇关切地问道，拉基蒂奇用力点头，绽开了一个笑容。

这么快就得到了龙鳞，拉基蒂奇的旅程可以说很圆满了，第二天他就踏上了回去的路，临行前还不忘向莫德里奇保证他一定会保守这个秘密，不会给他和德扬带来麻烦。莫德里奇叮嘱他路上小心，也祝愿女孩能够好起来，但最后也没有把那句你还会回来吗问出口。

莫德里奇曾经是很满足自己的生活的，就像他自己说的，简单、随性、没有约束，这也是他从繁华的王城来到这里做一名牧羊人的原因；但拉基蒂奇离开之后原本令自己满足的生活陡然变得索然无味，精心养育的羊群和山间的景色都无法再吸引到他，一个和自己才认识几天的人产生了这样的影响力，让莫德里奇苦恼而无措。

“想他就去找他呗。”拉基蒂奇走后大半个月的一个傍晚里，莫德里奇坐在山崖上看着地平线处缓缓沉下的夕阳时，身后突然有人说道。他不需要回过头就知道是谁，“我还没有完全原谅你，偷羊的龙先生。”化成人形的德扬不客气地一屁股坐在他身边，“小气巴巴的，我又替你保守秘密，又替你背黑锅，还不能吃你的羊补偿一下自己吗，王子殿下。”

莫德里奇瞟了他一眼，“龙掠走王子这个传闻，你从来没说起过。”在这里住下和龙熟悉起来之后他才知道这条巨龙和传说里完全不一样，它不凶残，不暴戾，更不爱吃人，脾气虽然不怎么样但比起惹事更乐于在山洞里缩着睡觉。

“反正我身上的恶名也不少了，不差这一个。”德扬毫不在意地说道，“比起王子厌倦了喧闹枯燥的生活隐姓埋名成为一名牧羊人，人们还是更喜欢他被巨龙掠走生死不明这样的故事。”

莫德里奇不置可否地嗯了一声，这件事的确是他亏欠了德扬；两人间安静了没几分钟，德扬再次开口道，“别转移话题，你不准备去找那位拉基蒂奇先生吗，你的心都被勾走了。”他打趣道，“我从没见你这样过。”

“第一，我的心没被他勾走；第二，我根本不知道他在哪里；第三，走了我的羊怎么办。”莫德里奇有理有据地反驳道。德扬嗤笑一声，“心还在不在你自己知道。至于他在哪里，我可以帮你，找个人有什么难的。”

莫德里奇偏过脸看他，似乎真的在思考这个选择，但最终他还是摇头，“算了。”他如果愿意来，自己会来。

“胆小鬼。”德扬斩钉截铁地下着结论。

牧羊人今天也在烦恼着。

另一边回到了家乡的拉基蒂奇，并不比莫德里奇轻松多少，龙鳞做药引的效果就和古书上描述得一样好，他原本就是名气不小的药剂师，如今更是门庭若市。拉基蒂奇本人是完全不介意救助更多的病人，虽然这耽误了他再次去找那位牧羊人，但他也很专心地进行自己的本行。唯一让他心烦的是，短短几天就找到一片完整龙鳞的经历不知道什么时候被传开，身边总有人明里暗里问他是如何得到的，并且都认定运气好捡来的这个说辞是在撒谎。

拉基蒂奇又一次打发走一批心里只想着寻找巨龙的人，心里难得有些烦躁；如今甚至有人出钱希望他能带领一个寻龙队伍去到那片山林，希望有所收获，全然忘记了他只是一名药剂师，只是机缘巧合得到了龙鳞，而他也承诺过会守护德扬和莫德里奇的秘密。

尽管名声大噪，但拉基蒂奇没有一天忘记莫德里奇提出的回到那里去研究药草的提议，只是之前是因为工作，如今是为了避免那些有心人跟着自己发觉那个秘密而不得不推迟。那几十个小时的相处没有一天不在拉基蒂奇脑子里颠来倒去的回忆个遍，他也猜到了卢卡.莫德里奇，这位深藏不露的牧羊人的真实身份。

有些故事总是和事实相去甚远，谁能想到失踪的王子不仅不是被巨龙掠走，反而揍起巨龙都毫不手软呢。

当拉基蒂奇终于找到机会再次踏上那条寻找龙时走过的路，却在走到一半时不得不放弃，原因是他发现了身后偷偷跟着他的一小队人，最终他绕了一圈又重新回到了自己居住的小镇上。

太失策了，回来之后莫名爱上看夕阳的拉基蒂奇在自家的阳台上边看远方的地平线边想着，之前应该给卢卡一个自己的地址，这样就算自己不能过去，他也能来找自己。拉基蒂奇从没想过一个人能在这么短的时间里留下让自己根本忘不掉的深刻印象，也没想过和他看同一片落日能让自己如此欣喜。

“我要去找他。”靠在巨龙的爪缝间休息的莫德里奇突然开口道，德扬打了个哈欠，“你终于下定决心了？”还是终于决定不再欺骗自己的心了，他猜都有。“这是地址。”他的话音刚落，一卷写着一串地址的羊皮纸就落在莫德里奇的大腿上，“你是有多不愿意看见我。”莫德里奇一边将它展开一边问道。

“我这是在帮你的忙，省得你老是在我面前犯相思病。”德扬说道，没理会莫德里奇反驳的那句我没有犯相思病。

“我走了之后，我的羊……”莫德里奇话没说完，德扬已经接话道，“我帮你照看。”莫德里奇打量了他几眼，“我怎么觉得等我回来的时候羊就一只不剩全进你的肚子里了呢。”德扬不满地说道，“我是这样的龙吗，再说了，你会不会回来还两说。”

莫德里奇很庆幸自己虽然在山里当了几年牧羊人，对外面的路记忆还算清晰，再加上德扬提供的地址，一路找到拉基蒂奇住的小镇上并不算困难。

当他敲门以引起药剂师的注意时，拉基蒂奇正面对着自己储存的药剂的玻璃瓶头也不回，“抱歉，今天我已经下班了。”莫德里奇轻咳了一声，“我不是来治病的，我来找人。”他的声音让拉基蒂奇飞快地回过头，速度之快莫德里奇甚至担心他扭伤自己的脖子。“卢卡！”

拉基蒂奇看上去很想给他一个大力的拥抱，但所有的冲动等他到了莫德里奇面前都成了一个克制的拥抱，怀中人温暖的躯体让他忍不住加重了手臂间的力道，他的喉头滚动了一下，没有将那句已经表露得很明显的我很想你说出口。

拉基蒂奇的家里有一股很清爽的草木香，来源于他收集的那些药草，莫德里奇以为还会见到德扬的那片龙鳞，但拉基蒂奇告诉他在药熬好之后那片龙鳞就化在汤药里消失了，“也算是好事吧。”莫德里奇说道，“不然会一直被人惦记着。”

“就算消失了也还是会被人惦记的。”拉基蒂奇说道，“很抱歉这段时间我都没有去找你，我本来是想去的，真的，”他担心莫德里奇不相信，加重了语气，“但总有人上门询问龙鳞的事，之前去找你的时候还被人跟踪，所以我准备等人们失去对我和龙鳞的兴趣再来找你。”

莫德里奇叹了口气，坐得近了些，让两人的肩膀碰到一次，“人们对龙的兴趣永远不会消失的，我很高兴你愿意替德扬保守秘密。”这句话并没有安慰道拉基蒂奇，他垂下眸子看着自己交握的手掌，“可是我说过会回去的。”即便他当时只说会认真考虑这个建议，但内心里他已经将这当做了一个承诺。

“没关系，没人规定了我不能来找你。”莫德里奇轻快地说道，他们离得很近，近到让两人都想起了那个夜晚里彼此掌心的温度，看到了彼此眼里只为自己闪耀的星辰。

那是一个小心翼翼的吻，仅仅是双唇轻柔地贴合在一起，莫德里奇的嘴唇是微凉的柔软，让拉基蒂奇不自觉地倾身，伸手圈住了对方的腰肢，试图汲取到更多更深处的甜蜜味道。

等他们分开喘着气调整呼吸的时候，才意识到这一切似乎发生得过早过快。但拉基蒂奇并不想扩展他们之间的距离，他调整了一下姿势，让两人的额头抵在一起，“你什么时候回去？”莫德里奇勾起唇角，“这么快就想赶我走？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”拉基蒂奇忙不迭地否认道，“我想说，你走的时候，我和你一起去。”他的眼睛像是最剔透的琥珀，里面含着的爱意被层层包裹却又让人看得清清楚楚。“无论你去哪里，我不想再与你分开。”

“我将羊群委托给了德扬，所以不急着回去，”莫德里奇的手掌贴上面前人温热的脸颊，呢喃道，“我还想和你一起看更多的风景。”

 

牧羊人莫德里奇的烦恼已经解决了，但牧羊人德扬却遇到了自己的烦恼。

每天面对这么多羊却不能吃，真是愁龙。

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。


End file.
